unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blastoid-And-Friends.
Blastoid And Friends is a stupid live-action comedy series that is a spin-off of Deadpool's Show. It's mostly described as an "Actiony Soap Opera" even though it's not even a soap opera. It was conceived after Deadpool's Show ended its run and Blastoid was a breakout character, so why not give him a series. It aired on Unpokemon Channel. The series received criticism mostly because of the horrible writing and general nonsense. Even though it's a flaming pile of dog shit, it lasted for six seasons and is available for streaming with the trash Shorts included. A new season is in the works (oh god no). The Awesome Plot! (SPOILER ALERT) Blastoid The Blastoise and his awesome friend set out to find the Legendary Pokemon Mew so they can use his magic to prevent their friend Pikachoo from dying from an illness that gives him heart attacks or something. The Awesome Friend is the Creature From The Black Lagoon, who really isn't awesome and sucks ass just like Blastoid. Both of them are annoying. This basic plot has been ruined by bored writers putting in stupid stuff that has nothing to do with the story. Like Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII Remake getting hit on by Blastoid while naked, Barney eating an entire forest and Mew getting killed off for no reason. Characters from the Final Fantasy franchise appear but their only purpose is to act just as retarded as the episodes, making them look bad. Good idea letting them use your famous IP, Square Enix! Similar to The Pokemon Anime, the main characters are played by one person while Final Fantasy characters are played by Ash pretending to act out their personalities while cosplaying as them. Trivia Time! *On the Japanese Version of Unpokèmon Channel, Blastoid And Friends is named Blastoid And Friends THE ANIMATION, which makes no sense considering that its not even animated nor based on a video game. *This was Ash Ketchum's first acting job before he became a Pokemon Trainer. The directors describe his impressions of the Final Fantasy characters to be “very cringey”. *Uhcakip only appeared in Episode 1 and no other episodes. *Stinkachu was last seen on this series before it commited suicide by licking itself. *It is revealed that the King of Cuba episodes were put in for filler. The Trash Seasons with Trash Shorts. Season 1 * Pikachoo's heart attack. * In search of the magic poke'mon named MEW! * Raichu eats a PICHU! * THE CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOON STRIKES AGAIN AND EATS A ZOMBIE! * Barney eats a stinki'n forest! * CAPSLOCK * I AM MAMA LUIGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Magikarp Is a Villian! (M.I.V.) * BLASTOID DE-EVOLVES BACK TO WARTORTLE! * Caterpie Turns Into A Slice Of Pie! * CLOUD STRIFE GETS FLUSHED DOWN TOILET WHILE HIS HUGE JUNK IS EXPOSED! * CATERPIE GETS COOKED BY IGNIS SCIENTIA AND DIES!!!!!!!!!!! * CATERPIE LIVES ON IN SEWER!!!!!! Season 2 * The Magic poke'mon named mew returns!!!!!!!! * The crossover with the super mario bros. super show! * Stinkachu stinks up a cake! * R.I.P. Mew * Wartortle evolves back into BLASTOID! * Creature from the black lagoon eats BARNEY! * ELMO TAKES OVER CAMP ROCK! * Blastoid in the valcano! * PROMPTO ARGENTUM'S BATH TIME STORYES! * TIFA LOCKHEART -VS- MEW FROM THE GRAVE?!!!!! * THE REGALIA CAN FLY!!!!!!!!?!!!!!! Season 3 * Mew will be missed. * Pikachoo is diei'n faster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * I cant spel vairee gewd. * ANOTHER CROSSOVER WITH THA DANG MARIO BROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Lilo & Stich ATTACK! * I stil kan nawt spel gewd agen! * Blastoid-VS-ChimChar part 1 * Blastoid-VS-ChimChar part 2 * Blastoid-VS-ChimChar part 3 * Blastoid-VS-ChimChar part 4 * R.I.P. ChimChar. * CLOUD STRIFE RETURNS!!!!!!! * LUNAFREYA TRIES TO COOK!!!!!! * NOCTIS DIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Season 4 * Meowth attacks! * Good bye, Purugly. * VERY DRAMATIC EPISODE! (GASP!) * To MARS and BEYOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * The mystery of Poochyena! * Nothings Poochier than Poochyena! * Mew RESURECTS! * Mew RESURECTS!pt. 2 * NOCTIS RESURRECTS!!!!!!!! * IGNIS AND GLADIOLUS ARGUE OVER CUP NOODLES AND SPAGHETTI!!!!!!!!!!!! * PROMPTO GETS EATEN BY A CHOCOBO!!!!!!!!! Season 5 * The Evil Pichu club. * Obey Deadpool, Destroy Blastoid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Blastoid Dies. * Blastoid's Funeral. * Blastoid RETURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Elmo-VS-Sonic the HedgeHog. * Pok'e Island is destroyed. * VENGANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Blastoid-VS-Barney. * ChimChar RETURNS! * Yoshi-VS-Stinkachu! * Ash Ketchem-VS-Charizard. * NO MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Ash Ketchup-VS-Ash Mustard!!!??? * Vengance is Ours! * KING OF CUBA'S HEAD ASPLODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * King of Cuba SURVIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * ARDYN STEALS MEW'S MAGIC?!!! * PIKACHOO IS DYING FASTER AND FASTER!!!!!! * NOCTIS GOES ON ROAD TRIP WITH HIS BUDDIES TO RECLAIM MEW'S MAGIC!!!!!!! Last Season * A sample of Mew's magic.......FOUND! * Jigglypuff's Take Over * The wise Chikorita. * Journey through N.Y. * TIME TO RETURN TO WHERE WE WERE IN THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 1! * Poochyena is BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Blastoid -VS- Deadpool. * An unlikely allie. * Pika the Creepy Pikachu DIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * FINAL EPISODE! * LUNAFREYA GETS TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!!! * PROMPTO LEARNS ABOUT HIS TRUE SELF!!! * KING OF CUBA WREAKS HAVOC ON LUCIS???!!!!!! * FINAL FANTASY XV AWESOME EPISODE!!! * REAL FINAL EPISODE! Shorts. * BLASTOID'S (bleeping) DANCE PARTY! * The King Of Cuba-VS-The Prince of Persia. * Deadpool's REVENGE! * When blastoid met clastoid.(A ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!) * Noctis says goodbye. *PROMPTO CONFESSES to CINDY. Category:Shows Category:Things rated by ESRB Category:Soap operas Category:Pudding related crap.